Golf bags have long been an essential part of the game of golf due to the difficulty of carrying the number of clubs required to play properly. Conventionally, a golf bag is designed with a main compartment for holding golf clubs and a variety of accessory compartments for holding items such as golf balls, tees, towels, etc. Conventional golf bags are also made of robust materials that make the bag somewhat heavy. Carrying a heavy bag can fatigue a golfer and adversely affect the golfer's performance. Additionally, accessory compartments not being used by a golfer remain part of the bag and must be carried, adding additional weight to an already heavy bag. A golfer may also wish for a different selection of compartments but is limited by the compartments selected by the manufacturer.